tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 28
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/, /Archive 25/, /Archive 26/, /Archive 27/ Announcements Ok, I understand. I'll just try and remember to read it more often then. BTW, I started a new topic because you archived your talk page. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 17:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Just a suggestion to raise more views on the announcements page: Why don't you add links to new ones in the box titled "Communtity Messages" on the recent activity pages. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Norman and Dennis Thomasfan On both norman and dennis' pages, it says they are twins. 1. where did people get that information and 2. If they are twins wouldnt they have introduced norman around the same time as dennis and also wouldnt they mention dennis in day of the diesels? It wonders me because all of the other twin engines on sodor were introduced at the same time but norman and dennis were not. Another thing In the Day of the Diesels magazine it states that Dennis lives at the dieselworks with diesel 10. we have seen the dieselworks many times to have saw dennis season 15 twice and DOTD. Wowwowwowjenni 01:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Magazines Hello, I just found out on August 14th you took away my section on the Magazines page for the US Redan magazine, saying they were the same, just the US comes out later. Having getting the Redan US magazine myself, and seeing the photos on here of the UK Redans from years past, they look pretty different, the covers are different, some stories are different, the activities are different. And even if I'm wrong, shouldn't it be mentioned that the magazine is also available in the US and Canada? CalleyFan 14:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Charactors Should there be a 'Deceased Charactors' catagory? A few charactors have passed away in both the Railway Series and the TV Series. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 19:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 20:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, Okay. Change Can you change the "Raise and Lower Drawbridge set" to Talking James at the Farm.Ivan Kakooza 20:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the TrackMaster page. The Farm Cars, the Sodor Mining Co., Farmer McColl's Trucks, Quarry Trucks Mail Trucks Chocolate Factory Trucks and Dieselworks Trucks need a new name as well as Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta and Ring a bottle Truck, Elephant Truck and Fireworks Van. The new name for Farm Cars and Sodor Mining Co. are S.C.Ruffey and Trucks and Mixed Frieght Cars. Farmer McColl's Trucks, Quarry Trucks and Dieselworks Trucks' new names are Farmer McColl's Farm, Quarry Cars Percy's Mail Trucks Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory and Dieselworks Delivery. Also, the name for Annie Clarabel and Henrietta and Ring a bottle Truck Elephant Truck and Fireworks Van's names are Carriages and Coaches and Carnival Fun. I looked at each box for each name.Ivan Kakooza 20:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Now vs. Then No offense meant at all man, but you seem to have gotten bossy while I've been gone. (Plz don't be mad at me, just commenting). MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 01:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Do you forgive me for being a noobish user before? MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 20:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Remember when I got banned earlier? MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 20:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::But do you forgive me? TrackMaster photos and information I have a bunch of TrackMaster photos I need to use, but I would suggest if you can respect me in the pages. I have only been here for 3 days. Plus, Raise and Lower Drawbridge is not a set, it is an Engine Powered Destonation. Can you please just let me use my images onto the page? Big Red Treasury An anonymous user added a page called The Big Red Treasury. If it doesn't actually exist it should be removed. BramGroatonWikia 20:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Trainz Blog Hey man, I was wondering. Can I make a blog for my trainz routes? I'm not a member of Si3D and want to contribute my work to this wikia. It's Thomas related though. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 20:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm asking if I can make a blog to show my work, I'll ask him anyways. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 20:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight request Could I put in another spotlight request? We can use it to promote RWS:42. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :It was six months, but It's been removed off the request page. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll give it a try. I just joined the chat too. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rescue on the Rails? Um Thomasfan I was playing the Fiery Flynn to the Rescue game on the US Day of the Diesels release. After playing the game it has an advertisement of a upcoming US DVD called Rescue on the Rails. I already created a page for it but I just hope I'm not spoiling things to much too much to the fans. :) --PNR 05:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :BTW I'm really am telling the truth I shall upload a picture tomorrow. :)--PNR 05:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Picture Check Those pictures that were too blurry were caputred from Youtube. this time i've captured them in PowerDVD in cinema mode and they shouldnt look too blurry now, are these ok? http://www.majhost.com/gallery/SodorEngine/Rare/picturetest.jpg Just thought i'd double check before uploading them again... TEngine 11:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pics Hey man, why can't I show SodorProductions any trainz pics? I'm trying to show him my work, but I can't do that with you removing my pics. Just saying. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 18:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :But there isn't a rule saying: "No Trainz Screenshots" So why are they removed? There related to Thomas. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 19:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::But I won't upload the pics anywhere but SodorProductions' Talk Page, I want to show him my work on HIS Talk Page, not a stupid little blog post. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 20:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I asked if I could make a blog for my trainz routes, YOU thoght I said put download links onto the website when thats not what I said, and I DO KNOW how a wikia works, so don't say I don't! ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 21:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, may I please upload the pictures to the wikia? It's only one time. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 21:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I feel like an idiot and feel like I shouldn't be here. Sorry for ALL of my noobish acts here, can you forgive me? ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 00:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I felt like a noob. May I add you to my friends page? (I've removed it, but I'm going to make another.) ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 01:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi, I would like to ask if maybe you can put the chat back up when you are logging off your computer so we can enjoy it in the morning? ThatsSoWeird 02:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Locked pages Personally, I think it's time to unlock the Day of the Diesels related pages and the Thomas and his Friends page due to the amount of time they've been released and enough users would've seen/read them by now. Do you agree? Jdogman 06:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hello Thomasfan, I was wondering that when I get 99 messages on my talk page, could you make an archive for me please? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Block Recommendation Hi mate, I recommend you block the user "Ol'Wheezy". He posted this on my talk page (which I removed as it was spam): SPAM REMOVED See what I mean? :P Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 15:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks mate. :) That was pure spam. :3 Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 15:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops, forgot that. :| I'll get to work right now though! :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 15:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archives I've adjusted the archives so that there are exactly 60 messages in each. I think it looks a lot neater that way. :) ZEM 16:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat I'm on and it's not working. :| Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 17:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't think so. :S They work on several other Wiki chat systems fine. :\ Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 17:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems Hello Thomasfan, something odd happened to me on the Wiki Chat this morning. I was trying to get on the chat around 7:30AM this morning (when Richie, FreeSmudger, & Calleyfan were there) but it would not work (that isn't really the main problem though) so I kept on trying so eventually I gave up but everytime I log in the chat say that I, FreeSmudger, Richie, & CalleyFan are on the chat which is really weird. What could have caused it?? Do you need to restart the chat or something? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk page But why? My talk page was filled up! I had to remove some things, anyways. Is there a rule for that? Just asking. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 03:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I looked at the rules. There isn't a rule for that, and it's MY Talk Page. Why can't I just remove one or two things. Re: User Page Hey just got the message, now tell me what stroys need to go and it will be done, and there hasent been a problem before with my Storys. MaysPeep! Peep! 20:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :You have to try to get in touch with Sodormatchmaker if Storys must be deleated, all i do is continue them. Also could you tell me the Storys that need to be deleated and i will have a look.MaysPeep! Peep! 20:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::i still have an idea, what i can do is transefer the storys on to my user on comunity wikia, then when you get intouch wirh Sodormatchmaker to tell him to delete the storys you can tell him that the Stroys have been moved.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Block? Can I at least ask, what happens when a user is blocked? I just want to ask. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 01:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, well I've read all the rules and I've decided that I will try to be a better member. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 05:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Rules Hey man, just wanted to say; I found an image that violates the rules of the wikia. Take a look! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST 03:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. Chat Suggestion I paid a quick visit to the Pokemon wiki and found something interesting; only users with at least 25 edits can join the chat. If we had maybe a few more chat mods, we could establish this rule with a few tweaks to it. This could reduce the amount of spam and trolling on the chat. Charlie 12:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I think they ban. I left before they could but the chat isn't automatic like the way you describe. Charlie 17:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Linda Murray She keeps making a Thomas Smurfs page and won't stop, i feel for this she should be blocked from the wikia.... Just my suggestion TEngine 19:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New (spam) pages Usr Linda Murray uploaded a picture of a smurf and some weird disney movie picture! Urgent news from Rawrlego "Playful?" 19:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I've been on this wiki long enough I thought I knew all the rules! Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, but can you bring back my conversation with the other guy I was talking too? Your new message overwrote his messages. Rawrlego "Playful?" 20:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ThoasWoodenRailwayFan13 Hey man, remember that ThomasWoodenRaillwayFan13 User? Well... That's who I am, I'm sorry. I've just decided to abandon that account and make a better one. But don't worry, I've rad the rules and I'll try to be helpful on this wikia. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The Magical Lamp Hey man, have you seen my story: "The Magical Lamp"? Nobody's commented yet, so I just want to know, have you read it? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 01:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I'm still thinking of chapter 3. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 02:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks for the advice I kinda forgot about that rule.98malimal 02:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Linda Murray Again? this user keeps spamming about "Thomas and the Smurfs" and some song called "Here we go"!